


La dea del mare

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Doloroso vagare [1]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Fantasy, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 06:43:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14929184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: (Pirati dei Caraibi 3).[Drabble mancata].Ha partecipato alla fanfiction chalenge II:Personaggi: Thia Dalma, Barbossa.Prompt: anche questa è una grande impresa, eh!





	1. Chapter 1

La dea del mare

 

Thia ghignò mostrando i denti neri e le labbra scure le tremarono.

“Perciò, pur di riavere la  _Perla_  sei disposto a liberare  _me_? A riavere Sparrow per il suo pezzo da otto?” domandò. Abbassò il medio della mano destra, tenendo larghe le altre dita leggermente piegate tranne mignolo e pollice. Le iridi azzurre di Barbossa brillarono e l’uomo sorrise.

“Vi sembra cosa da poco, mia signora?” domandò.

“Oh no, anche questa è una grande impresa” sussurrò Dalma. Le guance scure le si arrossarono sotto i segni che gliele decoravano, socchiuse gli occhi ispessendo i segni neri intorno ad essi e inspirò. Barbossa sguainò la spada e la sollevò al cielo.

“Per gli dei del cielo, non c’è niente che non farei con il mare!” gridò.

 


	2. Il dolore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una scena su Davy Jones e il suo amore martoriato per Calypso.  
> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
> Personaggio: Davy Jones, Thia Dalma  
> Prompt: il dolore è il grande motore del mondo, di tutti i mondi  
> [Double-drabble].

Il dolore

 

Le narici di Davy Jones si dilatarono e il suo muso da polpo fremette, i tentacoli che gli scendevano dal viso tremavano e si attorcigliavano su loro stessi creando delle bolle. Il capitano dell’Olandese volante sfiorava i tasti dell’organo con una mano sola e sentiva risuonare la melodia del suo ciondolo. Sentì la risposta di una melodia sorella risuonare dentro la stanza della sua nave.

“Sei tornata, oh mia Dea?” domandò. La sensazione di due mani che gli sfioravano il viso lo fecero rabbrividire. Iniziò a suonare con più forza, premendo i tasti con foga e tenendo curva la schiena. Si sentirono dei fulmini provenire da fuori e la nave ondeggiava, le onde si abbattevano sulla carena, lo sciabordio si confondeva con le urla ritmiche della ciurma. L’urlo del vento coprì ogni altro rumore, tranne quello dell’organo.

“Perché non la smetti con i tormenti e vieni con me sul fondo del mare?” gli domandò all’orecchio Thia Dalma.

“Il dolore è il grande motore del mondo, di tutti i mondi e gente come me deve esistere. Un giorno mi ricongiungerò a te, ma non è ancora il momento” rispose. Smise di pestare i tasti, li sfiorò delicatamente e la melodia scemò d’intensità. Smise di suonare e abbassò la mano a chela, facendola scattare, sospirò e una lacrima gli rigò il viso.

 


End file.
